


Shades

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a little ficlet prompted by the S9 trailer, specifically the shades!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Clara,' The Doctor was grinning almost maniacally at her as he bounded up the stairs to the console. 'Check these out.'

Clara rolled her eyes, wondering just what sort of silly techno-gidget he was going to just 'wow' her with now. And she was using the phrase 'wow' with a huge dollop of sarcasm on top. 'And what have you come up with today, Doctor?'

He stood in front of her and with a flourish of his long fingers, he slipped on the pair of shades. His eyebrows wiggled dramatically above them. 'Ta daaa!'

'Oh my!' Clara didn't try to hide her mock amazement. 'You put on a pair of shades! You know, you could just have adjusted the lights instead.'

The Doctor's face changed from his usual exuberant enthusiasm to a mix of disappointment and annoyance at her reaction. 'Seriously, Clara? Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with great ideas AND put them into effect.'

'They are darkly tinted shades, so very difficult.' Clara turned away in boredom. 'I thought we were going to that never-ending beach resort finally.'

'Why do you think I made these!' The Doctor said. 'It's going to be quite sunny there but the waters are almost ice cold. These will help.' He was still wearing the shades as he watched her walk about. Her silhouette highlighted by the adjustments he'd made to the tinting. He found it fascinating what parts of her body were shining brighter than others. 

'You'll need more than just shades if it's that sunny then. You're going to need some industrial strength sun screen or you'll be a lobster quickly.' Clara looked at him and chuckled. 'Presuming you do intend to change into something more suitable for a beach and swimming.'

'Of course!' The Doctor said. 'It is the norm to attend the beach au naturel after all.' He grinned wickedly at the change in her silhouette. Her cheeks flushed a brighter red and, oh, he thought to himself. So was her groin. He wondered how long he could keep the thermal imaging tint on these secret from her. It was certainly fun to watch her turn brighter shades of red as her mind kept working out the implications of what he had just said.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some like it hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that a little snippet could prompt such a reaction so I've had requests to erm.. flesh .. this one out a bit more. It may go further... or more than likely will.. at which point I'll update the tags.

'You are joking!' Clara said finally, almost choking. 'You don't mean nude!' 

'Sorry, I thought you knew at least a few words of French. Yes, nude. Naked. Stark.' The Doctor said, rhyming off synonyms. 'Disrobed. In the raw. Unclothed. In the buff.' 

Clara raised her hands, gesturing him to stop. 'Enough! I know what you mean!'

The Doctor smiled quirkily at her. 'Thought you were asking for clarification on the definition. Which is odd for an English teacher but I never know with you humans.' He shrugged and his eyebrows raised over the top of his shades. His amusement was heightened as the thermal imaging showed her body heat just getting hotter. Tipping the shades down the bridge of his nose to look at her over the top of them. 'Clara? Is that a sunburn forming on your cheeks? We've not even hit the beach yet and you're worried about me turning into a lobster.' The shades went back up to sit normally and the red shades around her face went even brighter. His eyebrows seemed to tremble slightly as he tried to keep himself from laughing at her building embarrassment. 

Clara turned away and hurriedly headed towards her room. 'How long until we get there? I'll go and change into a swimsuit.'

'You don't need one.' He reminded her, grinning at her back. Even from this angle, he could see the rise in her body temperature. 

'I'm wearing a swim suit! I don't care what the norm on the planet is!' Clara said emphatically. 

'Humans are such prudes.' He replied as he busied himself to land. Doing a scan as they neared the planet, he found a deserted beach front. 'The only reason for clothing is for either warmth - which you certainly won't need on this planet - and to keep from getting dirty - again you won't need it on this planet with an ocean to swim in. I certainly don't have any sort of silly hangup.' 

'I beg to differ on that point!' Clara said, emerging from her room with a large towel over one shoulder and one piece swimsuit that, in the Doctor's opinion was far too large but did outline her curves very well. Her body temperature had cooled for the moment he noted and looked over the top of the shades again. Just in time for an item of clothing to fly through the air right at his head. 'You can go change into those!'

His reflexes were in top form and he caught the swim trunks just before they were to hit him in the face. 'No thanks. I'll go with the norm.' He chucked the offending garment over his shoulders uncaring where it landed. 'You sure you don't want the shades? It'll be very bright out on the beach.' 

'I'll let you know.' Clara said. 'And if you aren't going to wear those then you can just stay out of my line of sight.'

The Doctor tutted at her. 'Hangups...' He muttered under his breath but looked right at her to catch that her body heat rising again. 'You'll soon see.' Or I will, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

With a large floppy hat on her head, Clara preceded the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Stepping onto the hot sands, she squealed slightly at the heat on the soles of her feet before she got used to it. She had stubbornly stuck to her decision to wear the one piece and she started to regret it as the sweat immediately started to form on her skin everywhere from the heat radiating around them. Clearing her throat, she quashed the idea of stripping down as that would mean the Doctor was right after all and she was not about to let that happen. She shot a look back to where he was standing, legs slightly apart and still fully clothed with boots on. The ridiculous shades perched on his nose. Another thing she couldn't prove him right on. The high tide mark was only a few yards away so she opted to lay her towel on the sand where she was before she headed to the water for a swim. 

Straightening up, Clara was about to take her hat off when she saw the Doctor begin to strip down. He had opened the telephone compartment door and was using it as a coat hook. By the time he was down to just his t-shirt, trousers and boots he was sweating up a storm too. He seemed to almost vanish in the haze with his pale skin once he'd struggled out of the sweat-dampened t-shirt. His back was to her as he started to unbuckle his belt and slip his trousers down. Turn around now, Clara said to herself. Turn around and walk to the water, go and swim. Turn around.

She didn't.

One hand holding the side of the TARDIS, the Doctor undid the laces of one boot, took it off and then repeated the process with his other boot. Boots off, his trousers came off the rest of the way and he was left in only a loose pair of plain white boxers. He stood facing the ocean, the TARDIS framing him as he looked out towards Clara. Shades and boxers the only covering. Maybe he should have mentioned that there was no UV radiation to cause skin burn but he shrugged to himself. Through the thermal imagine, the sand glowed a deep orange, the water shades of pale to deep blue and Clara a gleaming red with deeper spots of red in all the right places. The Doctor smiled more to himself than anything. Hands on his hips, he just took in the sight before him, perfectly aware that he was getting pleasantly aroused. Idly he wondered if Clara was noticing yet. 

She hadn't.

Steeling herself, Clara did turn around finally and walked towards the lapping tide of the ocean. The water flowed slowly up beach to the high tide mark and she stepped towards, shivering at the deliciously cold water. 'Oh!' She heard the Doctor's laugh from behind her. 'You knew this water would be this cold!'

'Of course I did!' He called out to her as he stayed in the shade of the TARDIS. 'I did offer you the shades!'

'You can keep the shades! I'm enjoying this!' She splashed further into the deeper water and dove in. The water seemed to tingle against her skin, almost as if she were in a gentle bubble bath but without the bubbles. Like champagne! She laughed and turned to float on her back. Another reason to be naked,she realized. To enjoy this sensation all over. Her stubbornness would never let her experience that now, that's for sure. 

She sighed.

The Doctor sighed himself for different reasons. She wasn't going to be leaving the water any time soon he realized. So much for his notion of casually stripping off his boxers with her watching. He shrugged off the mild disappointment and, slipping the cotton garment off, he strode quickly to the water and took a deep breath. With his respiratory bypass he stayed under water until he had swam under her. Rolling over under the water he could look up and see her. With the shades on (acting now as almost water goggles if imperfectly) he could see her outline, still red but not as bright except for those lovely deeper red spots. Clara began to turn over onto her stomach to do some more swimming so he backstroked out of sight and then rose up out of the water behind her.

'Doctor!' Clara squeaked in surprise at his appearance out of nowhere. 

'Enjoying the water?' He asked, floating easily in the champagne like water. 'Shall I?'

'Shall you what?'

'Say the magic words.'

'What magic words?'

With a grin and a cheeky rise of his right eyebrow. 'I told you so!' The Doctor ducked quickly out of the way of the large splash of water she directed at him. 'You really would like it better you know.'

'I am not going to strip naked!' Clara said again. 

'You should...' He suggested. Her body temperature began to brighten despite the water. And then the one wonderful spot that he very much enjoyed looking at it began to deepen further. Her eyes inflated as she put two and two together. Her mouth formed an O. 'Indeed.' He said. One dripping wet hand raised to the shades, he slipped them off and then slipped them onto her face. 

'Why you!' Clara went to smack him as she finally realized what the shades had allowed him to see. His laugh was teasing as he floated backwards away from her, out of reach. 'Oh!' 

'Sure you still want to keep that swim suit on?' The Doctor asked. 

She didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest I shall leave to your imagination. *wink*  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
